An Afternoon Snack
by Moi Fah
Summary: Mikami\Hotaru\Raito. "Hotaru, I am God. God will always get what he desires, and if my disciples get in my way, they will be destroyed. Do I make myself clear? From now on, you are mine.” he chuckled darkly, “or Mikami can become well acquainted with mu."


**Title: An Afternoon Snack**

**Author: Moi Fah**

**Genre: General/Horror/Romance  
**

**Crossover: Sailor Moon and Bleach**

**Version: Anime and Manga (respectively) **

**Rating: T**

**Mikami/Hotaru/Raito**

**

* * *

**

"..As I've said before, you'd be a great asset to me in more ways than one," he informed a petite girl with pale skin and dark eyes, whispering softly into her ear as he spoke. Somehow, the girl could tell he was smirking in that sickeningly poison manner...it made her stomach curdle. However, she was the only one to blame for ending up in his room like this, all alone where no one could hear her scream, save for the menacing shinigami she knew was there in the corner of the room, who smirked no matter what went on between the two of them.

"Yagami-san," she would not give him the pleasure of hearing her say his first name, "I understand that." she nodded, backing away from him as much as possible without being noticed. "Mikami-kun has already explained the gist of things to me." Their plans, in other words. Raito's plan to conquer this world as his own, where justice prevailed no matter what. The girl perfectly understood this idea, a miracle it was at best, but the way Mikami had described it enthralled her...until the means of how they would achieve this world were spoken of. Generally, if you were evil or committed evil, you died, courtesy of Raito and Mikami.

Her discovery of their source of power, the Death Note, had merely happened out of chance.

It began a day like any other where she went to school and all, but she had unluckily been cornered by bullies on that day. Looking frantically for help, she found none, and seeing as all routes of escape had been blocked off, she simply waited there to be beaten to a pulp. But it never happened. The bullies before her quickly found themselves in a dispute with one another, and before long, the knives meant for her were turned on themselves. The remaining two had killed the other with a single, simultaneous stab. She wanted to scream...scream out of fright, surprise, and disgust.

Something told her to keep her mouth shut up and not draw attention. Looking around, she found a dark-haired man with glasses. She recognized his face from the papers, one Mikami Teru. She breathed heavily as a wave of happiness and relief washed over her, as he came to help her step over the multitude of bodies. "Arigato..." she thanked with a smile, and from there, it was history. She gradually came to see him more and more, becoming good friends with him despite the noticeable gap in their ages.

One day while she studied at the quiet sanctuary of his apartment, she began to get curious. Mikami was away at work as per usual, and she had just gotten here from school via the key he had given to her. Now was the perfect time to look around, she decided, knowing she had the time look...no one was waiting at home for her.

She found no photographs hidden anywhere or anything else that may have indicated a past, but his desk drawer was another story. She had looked in the hopes of finding memorabilia, not a notebook, but it piqued her curiosity nonetheless. The cover read Death Note...that was odd. Opening it up, names upon names glared up at her from nearly every page. "What on Earth?" she whispered incredulously, aptly closing it with a snap once she'd seen all she could handle, and hurriedly slammed it back into its rightful place. The girl high-tailed it from the room, trying to convince herself that she hadn't just seen a complete list of murdered criminal's names.

Mikami was smart, she knew that, so she hadn't been a bit surprised when he'd discovered that she knew. Instead of being upset, he asked her to join them and help make the world perfect. That's also when he mentioned Raito. Raito was God, and nothing else. He could not and would not be called anything else by or around Mikami. The girl had learned that the hard way, wondering exactly why this Raito (_God_) was special. Mikami insisted that the two of them meet. She loved Mikami more than she would her friends or deceased father, and couldn't help but feel obligated to grant his wishes.

"Hotaru?" the name brought her back. "So, how exactly do you plan to be of use?"

That was a tough question. It wasn't like anyone was selling Death Notes around the corner, and even though the sacrifice for the shinigami eyes sounded less than appealing to her, it really was the only option left. She refused to tell him about her destruction powers, knowing that the human man would abuse them just as he would a 'loved' one who was no longer of any use to him...oddly reminiscent of Misa.

Hotaru knew, she'd throw him a curveball, "What would you want me to do?" Wait, dammit, that didn't come out right. She could tell by his corrupted eyes that he wanted her terribly, wanted to touch her and show her off to his utopia when that time came. Hotaru found him, in the nicest of ways, disgusting and slimy. The man just appeared to give off that kind of aura. Raito may have been Mikami's savior, but Mikami was hers...in more ways than one, her mind repeated the god's words sarcastically.

That smile again, "Hmm, let us wait and see. Perhaps you will chance upon a Death Note, but I ask you...do not make the eye pact." There was no mystery why there. Should his dream become a reality, he wanted someone by his side that wouldn't die in a year or two down the road.

"I understand. Excuse me, Yagami-san, Mikami-kun will be expecting me later." she lied, rising from her chair and giving a bow in politeness (_that he didn't deserve!_).

"It's a shame that Mikami was hiding you away." So, he did have the guts to say that out loud. Hotaru may have been small and fragile, but she would do what she had to to protect her Mikami.

* * *

Weeks would pass after their encounter, each day ending with Hotaru learning more and more about their little scheme. The rightful thing to have done would have been to turn them in or stop them herself. Even with her might as the soldier of Saturn, she feared she would be no match after watching Mikami in action. He was like a crazed beast when he killed, but it couldn't have been his fault...it was Raito's. If Raito would do his own dirty work, then Mikami...no, she wouldn't even dwell on it. In reality, they were both still evil...they both had killed hundreds of people...her thoughts ceased abruptly.

* * *

"I'm going out again!" Hotaru called from inside his apartment, well, their apartment. She'd moved in not too long ago, mainly to stay as close to him as possible and avoid the lonely nature that occurred from staying at her own home. "Pick up the usual things," he reminded, finishing up his half of the meal he had made for them; she understood, after all, she was using his money.

She went about her business with ease, every so often drifting into other stores to find just the right things. "We need to eat more fruit," she said aloud without realizing it, blushing afterward. She felt just like a housewife! She quickly paid for the apples that were as red as her face and raced back home...

...or she would have had she not ran into Raito on her way. He was out for a stroll with Misa, and if the look on his face was any indication, he was getting quite bored. The way his face lit up upon seeing her made her shake in her heels and the urge to puke rise in her throat. Once again, Raito offered his proposal to her in the nonchalant and now secret (considering Misa's presence) way he did things. And once again, she would refuse him by using Mikami as an excuse.

"Let's go too, Raito! Our date's not finished!" Misa whined, pulling on his sleeve. Raito looked back over his shoulder at the disappearing figure of the girl.

* * *

"Hello Yagami-san." Hotaru greeted as she came into his room the next day. Unsurprisingly, she'd gotten home to find a message, or rather an invitation, on her phone saying to come to his house today. She hadn't told Mikami, not because the message had ordered so, but to protect him. Raito had to be mad from jealously about now, and wouldn't hesitate to let one his subordinates take a fall for personal reasons. "I realize that I must have seemed very rude yesterday for running off like that, but..." she paused, remembering not to say Mikami's name, "you know." Damn, was that the best she could come up with?

"No, I understand, Hotaru-san. You are one of my followers as well, and I see how you benefiting Mikami has helped me to." Like how? "You see, I'm certain that we'd have never met under normal circumstances, but I really am glad to have met you, Hotaru-san. You're very beautiful." he tacked on, getting up and coming over to her. Hotaru stood her ground, his family was downstairs a.k.a in hearing range if he tried anything. "Just so you know, Hotaru, I am God. God will always get what he desires, and if my disciples get in my way or deny me of that prize, they will be destroyed. Do I make myself clear? From now on, you are mine..." he chuckled darkly, "or Mikami can become very well acquainted with _mu_, if you prefer."

Hotaru gulped, her eyes shifting around his room, trying not to lay them on the shinigami in the room she knew was there. "I understand." she whispered. " I have to go." It would been a miracle if he didn't chase after her...she guessed it was one of those 'once in awhile' times as he didn't pursue. "Oh." she stopped abruptly, "I almost forgot something. A little birdie told me (_no, it wasn't Mikami, you bastard_) that your 'friend' likes these." Hotaru produced a bright red apple from her purse and handed it to Raito. "However...think of this as a present to _God _from one of his disciples." So many things about that statement irked him. The manner in which she had said 'God', the way she referred to herself as a disciple and not one of his angels...

Looking up, Raito noticed that his dark-haired beauty had disappeared from the room. Dammit, how he wanted to chase after her, drag her back here, rip her clothes to shreds and have her. Yes, that was tempting...Raito looked down at his palm where he held the apple, the breathing down his neck told him he had only a few more moments to decide what he was going to do with it. Frowning even further, if that was possible at this point, Raito launched the apple into the air, "You eat it." Ryuk caught it with ease, surprisingly not snapping off a sarcastic comment or remark.

"Eh?" he mumbled, effortlessly ripping the apple in half. The inside of the fruit sparkled with the luster of metal...tiny, thin razorblades had placed throughout the apple expertly. The places where they had been inserted were practically invisible to the eye. "Well, it is rude to take someone else's gift..." Ryuk quipped, dropping the uneatable fruit onto Raito's desk with a thud. "Shut up, Ryuk." Raito reprimanded, his thumbnail being crushed by his top and bottom sets of teeth in anger.

"Is that how she wants to play it?" Raito murmured angrily as he jumped from his seat, going over to his window to peek out of the blinds. 'I've got some tricks of my own, you know...' he thought, glancing over towards the Death Note locked inside his own desk drawer. Right now, the two of them served a purpose, but they would eventually outlive it. Suddenly, a thought struck him and a smirk came over his features.

"Come on, Ryuk, I think we just may be able to intercept little Hotaru before she makes it home."

* * *

_**I think this was one of my better ones. I already had a Light/Hotaru and Mikami/Hotaru in Rare Pairs so this is a separate story all on its own. I've had this idea for awhile now, and Mikami wanted me to write a story with him in it so bad. In case you couldn't tell, Mikami prevailed in this love triangle. Also, the razor blade thing comes from an I Luv Halloween manga scenario which is based off an old urban legend. Some kids get an apple with razor blades or they put some in, I forget which now but you get the gist of it.**_


End file.
